Table and board games, such as chess, checkers, dominoes, and Go, are of considerable antiquity. Game sets consisting of marked boards and movable pieces have been found in Ancient Egyptian tombs. Many new such games are devised which use sets of apparatus more complicated than those of the old games. It appears more generally desirable, however, to provide a new apparatus which is simpler than the old, so that the player is not distracted by the complexity of the equipment, but rather is free to concentrate on the essence of the game.